dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Haselunne
The Halidom of Haselunne (イーリス聖王国 Diraira Seiōkoku, lit. Sacred / Holy Kingdom of Harerunne in the Japanese version) is a peaceful, tranquil nation that was ruled by Zeraiya, the Exalt before Sensei Rudi took over. Profile The most well respected germanic kingdom through out the Halidom of Eruturia. Most citizens revere unto divine dragon god Zeraiya as thier protector from critical plagues. Holding a monarch K-9 sensei, the city has bountiful weathering and crops, rewarding everyone with confier blessings. Expertly holds a militia defense team and is prone to host Tenma and Draguz shifters at bay. Known people from Haselunne * Zeraiya -''' One of the Trinity Dragons to create Astora along with Naga and Luinra. Established the Halidom of Haselunne before she withered away as a celestial goddess. Zeraiyan loyalty runs through the Rickers for many milestones ahead. * 'Jeralt Rickers -' First exalt and heir to Falkuma, binding the end of the beast. Known to be Zera's dad from the past and present. * 'Elena Rickers -' First queen and heir to the Zeraiyan throne, establishing a stable kingdom until 0:80. Known to be Zera's sweet mom. * 'Melanie Rickers -' snobby sister of Zera that adores ameteur deutsch techno rap and teasingly provoke her older brother with profane speech. * 'Heinz Rickers -' A happy go lucky uncle of Zera's that always lightens his cousin whenever tensions alure. * 'Marianne Rickers -' A smooth aunt with puffs of smoke adoring her jovial smile. She tends to extract solutions out of Zera whenever he runs into a troubled mood. * 'Aunt Rickers -' An unamed aunt next to Marianne who respects other people with thier disturbance from lightening up her breath. Usually smokes in private places including her backyard and patio, Seidlitz targeting her as his use of provocation on Zera. * 'Sensei Rudi -' Zera's chinese powderpuff K-9 serving as Haselunne's Oracle. Kindhearted to his Zeraiyan kinship, Rudi is known to teach wise proverbs and maintain a healthy defense army against both the Dark Fangs and the Beast Raiders. Rudi is one of many K-9s that cannot shapeshift into a Draguz creature. * 'Master Fiete - '''Zera's dwarf gray dachshund K-9 serving as Haselunne's secondary Oracle. Aged in linear salvation, Fiete is known to stabelize peace and prosperity throughout the kingdom, balancing the outcomes of victory and war in time lapsing moments. * '''Villager Silas -' Zera's spoiled but roughnecked french bulldog K-9 born in Haselunne but resides in Pleura. He utilizes his giant chicken drumstuck as his personal weapon, whacking enemies out of his sight. * 'Matthew 'Zera' Rickers -' Young and caring Shepherd in search of Zeraiyan nobility. Wields Galibra and mounts his personal Alicorn, Galahad. In the Draconic series as a shifter, his draguzstone allows him to transform into the legendary space Alicorn along with the danky doppleganger. He also is team leader to both the Blackwater Guardians and the Evergrande Draguz Alliance. * 'Marcel 'Timo' Berg -' selfish but stout Drakowing Rider for the Guardians. Wields his trident, Triglave. In the Draconic series, Timo has the ability to transform into Triglave, a trident wielding felder bat currently residing in Arudel along with the Raging Fang Draguz. * 'Christopher Kreuziger -' Best friend of Zera who aids in forgery of weapons and Draguz gear. Unfornately cannot shape shift into a Draguz. Is known to be a Prime Cavalier to the Guardians in Chronicles. * 'Steffen Hollenweger -' Another friend of Zera's who is secondary Cavalier to the Guardians in Chronicles. '' * '''Marius -' a shifter who resides in Pleura during Dragoma XB. Has the potential to transform into Kaleido Koifang. * 'Ragna 'Yannick' Luca - '''Viligent archer for the Guardians. Has the abliity to transform into Deep Aklut. Currently resides in Arundel with the Raging Fang. Notable Locations * '''Celestial Dragon Monastary - '''a holy location for the Rickers to commune with Zeraiyan royalty and enact a ritual to awaken her power. Currently holds Haselunne's valuable pieces of historical weapons. * [[Haspel Road 34|'Haspel Road 34]]' - '''Zera's residential two story house settled on a suburban side. All events from ''Draconic DARK - REVENGE occur around this house. * 'Trinity Keep 34 -' a special castle to commomerate Zeraiyan nobility and lavish / furnished abode for royalty. * 'Hare Bridge - '''A brick paved bridge stretching across Haselunne's royal area. Interconnects between the Monastary and the castle, providing a looming shade just underneath the train tracks. * '''REIA station Haselunne - '''The Halidom's local train station that interconnects railways between Pleura, Fera, Crinea, and Dranon. * '''Havenden Hotel -' An abandoned hotel discovered by Marco, Falco, and Zera in Draconic PRIDE. Trivia * Haselunne's crest compromises of it's legendary color schemes: Silky Purple, Canary Gold, and Deep water Torquise. ''Two unicorn heads with purple and gold embroderied horns guard the 3 pointed shield while 4 of the unique frames display a white unicorn, Trinity Keep 34 castle and lastly a Kinship Crown. Gallery Blackwater Guardians Crest official.JPG|Haselunne's Emblem from ''KvD: Chronicles PUJB4064.JPG|Official flag of Haselunne Category:Draconic Locations